The present invention relates generally to the field of file storage, and more particularly to protecting files backed up to storage system from malware manipulation.
Computing devices ranging from mobile devices, such as smartphone; to personal computers; and to networked computing system are subjects of attacks by malicious software that can infect a computing device via a plurality of methods. Examples of types of malicious software include viruses, worms, and Trojans that install other malware programs. Malware programs can have minor to major impacts to a user and/or a computing device, such as adware that presents a user with unwanted advertisements and creates uncloseable windows; spyware that monitors actions of a user (e.g., key logging); and ransomware that encrypts files of a computing device and sends the computing device/user a message indicating the ransom request. Cybercriminals utilize ransomware to extort money from a user in exchange for: a password, decryption key, or other another program to decrypt the files of the computing device.
Anti-virus and anti-malware program may protect a computing device/user from known threats; however, new malware programs and/or modified malware programs can evade the protection offered by anti-virus and anti-malware programs leaving the files of a user vulnerable to ransomware. One recommended approach to protect the files of a computing device is for a user of the computing device to backup files of the computing device to a storage system. A storage system that directly connects to the computing device, such as a flash-drive or an external hard-drive may not be isolated from the actions of a malware program. Cloud-based storage solutions and/or enterprise storage solutions provide a secure storage location that is not affected by the operating system of an infected computing device. In addition, a storage solution (e.g., a server for file backup) stores files without executing files and thereby prevents other stored files from being affected (e.g., encrypted). Backup of files to a storage solution can occur: on a periodic basis, as dictated by a user, and/or in response to one or more programs of the computing device, such as a file management/backup program or a detecting an issue by an anti-malware program.